


Altering Adoration

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Fun, Magic, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Scheming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: Raised to be prim and proper, hold no thoughts or opinions, and to never step out of line Naevra just wants to have some fun for the first time in her life. She decideds if she's breaking the rules why not break some major rules while she is at it!
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Temptress

_ “Naeva Lenix.” _

_ The fear had spread throughout my limbs but I forced myself to step forward, ignoring all the eyes that fell to me as I sat upon the bench to be sorted into my house. I had learned from my parents long ago how to manipulate the people around me with my natural charisma. I watched as they slowly climbed the ranks at the Ministry of Magic despite not being qualified for the jobs they now held. My steps were confident and my head raised no more than usual but I didn’t look down. _

_ Professor McGongall placed the old, worn, storing hat upon my chestnut hair and I didn’t flinch or close my cyan eyes despite how uncomfortable I was with the whole school waiting for judgement to be passed upon my character.  _

_ ‘Ms. Lenix you need not worry so much, its a silly school sorting not a murder trail.’ the hat spoke into my head as I had been warned by my father.  _

_ ‘There’s someone always watching and appearances are everything in the outside world.’ I had countered in my thoughts. What I hadn’t been prepared for was the hat to laugh at my opinions. _

_ ‘Your confidence is false, your loyalty is forced, your ambition is expected, and your wit is sarcastic, my dear. Is there anything genuine about you?’ _

_ ‘Presently? No, I think not.’ _

_ ‘You carry no opinions of your own?’ _

_ ‘Of course I do but I have never been in a place where I may express them openly. Best to be the ideal daughter until I’m free of the binds that I’ve been tied to.’ _

_ I looked around then, at the many faces of the students of Hogwarts. Several seemed bored and had gone back to their conversations with their friends by now. I couldn’t have been seated for longer than three minutes, but I didn’t blame them-patience was a virtue not many possessed anymore. The hat began tapping atop my head and I assumed my conversation with it was over until he spoke one final time. _

_ ‘Sometimes I think we sort too soon.’ _

_ “Ravenclaw!” the hat shouted for the entire hall to hear.  _

_ I had gone into the sorting not caring what house I ended up sorted into but then, as I sat down at the blue and bronze table and my tie transformed to said colors a worrisome thought filled me. My father had been in Slytherin, did my parents expect me to be sorted that way? My mother had attended Beauxbatons for the entirety of her education and therefore I wasn’t worried about her thoughts on my sorting but my father had come from a long line of proud Slytherins. But he hadn’t cared in the slightest, his only concern was that I actually learned whilst at school and made a name for myself. Which meant befriending the children of powerful members in the Ministry of Magic. _

**1994**

Stepping into the Great Hall for my second to last year of school I was immediately greeted with the grandiose of the ancient castle. I couldn’t help wonder if the decor was to distract us from the horrid events that had transpired over the summer. I had not been in attendance for the Triwizard tournament but word had spread faster than a fire in a dried out forrest. I spotted my friend Cedric Diggory making his rounds of the Hufflepuff table, perhaps the only of my ‘friends’ I genuinely cared for. I would have liked to join him, however dinner was fast approaching and the welcome feast required me to be seated with the rest of Ravenclaw House. 

I sat besides Roger Davies, a brown haired boy who would probably be in many of my sixth year classes. Before long Nanette Desford came and sat across from me giving me a bright smile, she and I had been roommates many times and if I didn’t hold the reputation at this school that I did, she and I would probably be best friends. The last few students trickled into their seats. Cho Chang and her best friend Marietta Edgecombe, who were a year under me I believe, sat on mine and Nanette’s right. The only fact I knew was Cho’s parents worked for the Ministry which meant I had to build up a good relationship with her this year. 

“Lenix!” someone whispered to me during the sorting of the first years. I turned and found it was Oliver Wood from his place at the Gryffindor table. “What are you going to do next year when your beloved Marcus Flint graduates?” he mocked.

“Oh Wood, did you really miss me so much over the summer that you’ve become insecure.” I purred. “Don’t worry, I still have time for all my friends.”

He shuffled his shoulders to try and hide the embarrassment he felt at my ability to read him so easily. He did a quick glance around the hall and flicked me a parchment in the shape of a bird. It landed in the palm of my hand and I tucked it away for later, I already knew it was an invite to the beginning of term party. Many of the upperclassmen would be hosting them but my attendance needed to go to the Ravenclaw party this year, I needed Cho in my social circle for my parents sake. Besides, last year Oliver had made a fool of himself breaking into the Slytherin party I’d been at to ‘save’ me and bring me the Gryffindor party. I flashed him my prefect badge as an answer to the invitation but smiled sadly letting him know I would not bust the party. 

After the sorting, the strangest thing happened, an announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. For once I had no idea what the Headmaster was talking about, I’m sure I could read about it somewhere but this was professor approved entertainment and I wasn’t about to spoil the surprise for myself. Dinner never really wound down but I helped the Head Girl and Boy gather up the first years for the tour and then made my way towards the hall that led to the dungeons. I didn’t have to wait long before Marcus Flint rounded a corner, Draco Malfoy on his tail.

“Marcus! I’ve missed you!” I cheered happily and threw my arms around him in a hug. 

“Naeva, I trust you had a good summer.” Marcus signed into my touch. Before he could get too carried away I pulled back. 

“I did, and you?” I asked back kindly as I moved to kiss Draco Malfoy’s cheek. “Showing Draco the ropes of leading Slytherin so he can take over once you graduate?” Draco turned a slight shade of pink. 

“Someone’s got to make sure the mudbloods don’t take over.” Marcus sneered and I hid my revulsion at his discrimation against people he didn’t even know. “I take it you aren’t here for some amazing sex?”

“Not this time Marcus, you know I’m focused on my schooling, especially since I should be placed into the Alchemy course this year.”

“You're brilliant, I had no doubt in my mind you’d get O’s in all your O.W.L.S. Should you change your mind, I’m always free for my favorite girl.” Marcus pulled me into him so our hips joined. 

“Isn’t he just the greatest?” I asked looking at Draco who now seemed very uncomfortable. “Anyways, I’m here because I need two bottles of Fire Whiskey. I promised to attend Roger Davies welcome back party tonight since he saved me from having to attend the god awful Gryffindor party.”

“How you can stand those arrogant arses I will never understand,” Marcus pondered for a moment. “Tell you what, you spend the first Hogsmead weekend with me and you can have the bottles.”

“Deal.” I kissed him full on the lips to seal the deal. 

Thirty minutes later I was in the astronomy tower with several upperclassmen of my own house including some from other houses. Mostly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors but there were a few Slyhterins. Many of them were drunk but I wasn’t even buzzed, I may have brought the alcohol but I hadn’t drunk a drop. Just as I was getting rid to slip out and head for the common room, Cedric entered and it was clear he was looking for me.

“Cedric? Don’t you have your own party to attend tonight?”

“I just came from there, you never stopped by.” He got comfortable in a seat besides me with a cup in his hand. 

“Had to support my own house this year, you know how it goes.” I was glad he’d come, genuinely happy. “So what do you think about this tournament?”

“Oh, I'm excited, going to drop my name in the cup the first opportunity I get.” Cedric smirked that same smirk he used when he wanted something.

“Oh no, you are not going to seduce anyone at this party and no one is going to have sex with you tonight.” 

“I’ve heard that before,” he winked at me. 

I glared the hardest I had ever glared at anyone before, “That was different, I wanted my first time to be with someone I trusted not Marcus Flint.” I growled. Cedric only laughed, “You know what Cedric, I hope you get chosen for this tournament and it turns out to be a battle to the death.” 

“Shut up, you know you love me.” 

“Naeva?” a soft spoke. I turned and saw Cho Chang approaching, looking too far gone to drink. “I um, I need help getting into the common room.”

“Perhaps I can help?” Cedric offered stepping forward. 

“Oh no you don’t,” I pulled him behind me before kindly wrapping my arm with Cho’s. “Let’s get you safely into bed.”

“Thank you.”

I made sure to keep a firm hold on her but not tight enough to cause her any discomfort. We had to stop a few times as Cho nearly vomited but she never did. We made it safely to Ravenclaw Tower the only obstacle was whatever riddle the door asked. 

“You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I’m fat. The wind is my enemy.”

“A candle.” I sighed, glad that we wouldn’t be sleeping on the steps of the tower, it had happened many times during my stay at Hogwarts. I remember when not even Professor Flitwick was able to solve the riddle, almost the entire Ravenclaw House was stranded outside, until a student had exited and we all ran in before the door could close. 

I didn’t leave Cho until she was safely hidden within the blue comforter of her bed. I was exhausted and glad she’d asked for my help so I could now do the same. I headed to my dorm and found it mostly to myself, the sad reality of this year was we hadn’t received many new members into our house. 

I undressed and slipped into a simple, silk, nightgown and fell into bed finally able to find peace and take off the mask I wore while traversing through the school. I was inches from sleep when Gwen, my tabby cat hopped up onto my bed with me. 

“The beginning of another year Gwen. One more and we will be done. I wonder what mom and dad would say if they knew I was pursuing a career as an alchemist and not politics.” I laughed at the thought of them finding out and rolled over to find sleep taking hold of me.


	2. Try to Be Easy Going

In the morning I found my timetable acceptable. Out of the nine courses I had I was able to easily identify the changes from sixth years genric courses. Divination had been substituted for double potions, Care of Magical Creatures was switched with Alchemy, and finally N.E.W.T. level potions changed with regular sixth year potions. The rest was the same Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy. Astronomy wasn’t entirely needed for my desired career choice but it would be beneficial for those potions ingredients that required full moon cycles to mature and I also enjoyed the subject so there was that. 

I dropped by the Great Hall and grabbed some fruit but didn’t stick around the hall, didn’t need to hear the stories and I didn’t want anyone to attempt to guilt trip me about not attending the various parties. Looking over my timetable I had two courses a day until friday when I would have a total of three but Astronomy didn’t take place until midnight. Today I had Herbology and Alchemy, which was both exciting and annoying. Herbology was necessary for my career path but it wasn’t a subject that came easily to me, I had spent hours studying for my O.W.L. for the subject and just barely managed to get an outstanding. Which led to my Charms score dropping to exceeds expectations but it was still a passing score. 

As I entered the greenhouse I groaned, I recognized the Venomous Tentacula sitting at the workstations for us. I remembered upper classement returning to the common rooms looking like the quidditch teams had kicked the shit out of them. I went and stood near my station but not close enough for the vines to grab me or the poison to shoot out at me. I vaguely recalled seeing tentacula leaves in one of my potions books but I couldn’t for the life of me remember which one or for what potion they were used. 

“Careful there Ms. Lenix, they’ve got a nasty bite.” the voice I recognized as Professor Sprout came from the entrance behind me. 

“Good morning Professor, I came to see if I could help you prepare for class?” 

“I’m afraid everything is already complete, but I appreciate the offer.”

Ten minutes later the rest of the class began to filter in, it appeared to be mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in this course. There weren't many of us, mostly only those students going into medicine and/or potion making after their schooling finished. Most of my classmates wanted more glorious careers, aurors and ministry positions. The class seemed to drag on despite my vigilant note taking and careful examination of the plant. Professor Sprout said we would learn to tend to the tentacula over the next few weeks before moving on but by the end of it we would have to complete an essay on it. 

Class ended and I should have headed to the Great Hall to grab lunch but I was too excited for Alchemy. Hogwarts rarely taught the course, if there weren't enough students signing up for it but I had convinced enough people to sign up that the class was permitted for this school year. 

Alchemy was different from potions as it required the use of transmutation magic and mostly focused on converting the four basic elements into metals. The class would still take place in the dungeons, just a few doors down from the potions room. Professor Snape wouldn’t be here until it was time for class to start, so I was free to move about the classroom freely. Curious, I made my way towards the professor desk to sneak a peek at the lesson plans. I recognized the professor's sharp cursive handwriting, the first quarter had been blocked out for study on the topic labeled Spagyric. Excitement filled me, this year was sure to be enjoyable, two classes in and I had no idea what was in store, I knew very little about the plant in Herbology but i had never heard mention of Spagyric. 

“What do you think you are doing?” 

I felt my heart jump out of my chest as I spun way too fast, making myself dizzy as I tried to focus on the Head of Slytherin House. His voice was distinct enough I didn’t need to look at him to know who it was. He was dressed just as he always was and despite this I knew many girls in my year that found the man rather attractive including myself. I may play with the boys here at Hogwarts but I never committed to a relationship with any of them. It would engage in some sexual activity with a select few but I never slept with any of them. Cedric was my first the next would be a man, not a boy so it would be a while until I experienced sex again. But there was no harm in fantasizing about the wicked thing I could get up to with my professor. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t help myself. I was concerned this class wouldn’t get approved this year and once I found it on my timestable my eagerness got the best of me.” 

Professor Snape was probably the only person in this whole school I had never lied to and I wasn’t about to start. Most of the time I had no need to lie to the professors but it just came so naturally at this point I did it without realizing most of the time. But when I was around Snape I was very aware of my actions and words, I guess that’s the result being attracted to someone. 

“Kindly keep you hands off my desk and take a seat Ms. Lenix.”

“Of course Professor.” 

No sooner was I seated than the nine remaining students for the class walked in. Cedric, Oliver, Marcus, Hanah Abbott were the four I had convinced to take this course, the rest needed this class for whatever reasons. 

“Can anyone tell me what Spagyric is?” Snape didn’t give any kind of introduction, just jumped right into the topic. Hanah Abbott was the only one to raise her hand. “Go on.”

“A branch of alchemy that focuses on the production of herbal medicines.” she stated softly. 

“Five points to Hufflepuff.” Snape muttered and then began the lesson. The first potion we would be making required mature wolfsbane which normally took a full moon cycle to mature, however we would be using transmutation magic to mature the wolfsbane in just a week. 

When class ended for the day Cedric pulled me a side, I could tell by the look on his face he had several things he wanted to discuss. 

“I know your family expects a lot from you but this year we are hosting two other schools to make friends and have fun. So for the love of Merlin, try to enjoy yourself this year, please!” he begged. 

“I will consider it.”

“And hey maybe you’ll find a lover from Beauxbatons like your father.”

“Alright, what else is on you mind Cedric?”

“Cho, is she single?”

“I think so? Not entirely sure, we’ve only started really talking this year. Hey! I am not going to play matchmaker for you again, last time I ended drinking a love potion and nearly sleeping with a stupid first year Hufflepuff.”

“That wasn’t my fault!”

“Whatever you say.”

**October 30th**

Students ran about frantically trying to catch sight of our guests as they approached the school but I was studying the reaction of the school staff. Most of them seemed in high spirits, I was content to just watch and not play manipulation games with all this going on. Snape and Flitch seemed annoyed by our new guests and a similar sentiment filled me when I saw the famous Victor Krum enter with the Drumstrang students. He was some big quidditch start therefore the girl would swoon and the guys would become even more unbearable then they were before. 

“They are quite attractive, don’t you think?” Cho whispered in my ear.

“They are indeed, but I hear you have your eyes a little closer to home,” I smirked. 

“He’s sweet but the odds that Harry Potter-”

“Wait! Harry? I was talking about Cedric.” I said thoroughly confused. 

“Cedric? He’s quite charming but I get the sense he isn’t really interested in me for the right reasons.”

“And you think Harry is?”

“I don’t know, I guess time will tell. But we are still young, we should enjoy ourselves before we have to commit to our futures.”

Why did it feel like everyone was trying to get me to relax and enjoy life all of a sudden? I was in my sixth year, in two years I would finally be free to live out my life the way I wanted to. Of course I would be disowned but by then I would have my own income to care for myself. I looked over to Professor Snape again and thought maybe I could have fun and no one would ever have to know. If I could persuade Snape I wouldn’t have to worry about anyone finding out. He would keep quiet for the sake of his job and he knew I’d be quiet because at the end of the day I was a coward playing every side, one wrong word and I would begging Flich for a job. 

A bit of fun as long as it didn’t interfere with my grades. But could I convince the stoic man to have casual sex with me? If i could do that, there was no living creature alive I wouldn’t be able to sway. I giggled at the potential a sexual relationship with my Alchemy Professor could provide but if I was going to have sex with him, I didn’t want to do it was purpose other than our enjoyment. Too many things in my life had dual purposes, sex was the only thing I wanted to leave untainted. Human gratification would be the only goal. 

I watched his face and the Beauxbatons women led the men into the Great Hall, walking gracefully, almost like a dance. His face never changed but the way his eyes roamed I could tell he had the basic male needs that most did. My most challenging adventure in my Hogwarts existence, I excused myself when dinner was nearly finished to begin my scheming. 

The halls were quiet this time of night but I assumed people were making new friends or studying now that we were a month into the school year. But down the hall was Headmaster Dumbledore heading in my direction. Odd, considering I had just seen him talking to the other headmasters when I left the Great Hall. When we were about only five apart it became apparent to me that the Headmaster was coming to speak with me. 

“Lovely evening Headmaster.” 

“Ah Ms. Lenix I hear you’ve chosen to focus on Alchemy. Not a very rewarding or beneficial career but I’ve known a few who have made quite the name for themselves.” 

“I had heard you were good friends with the late Nicholas Flammel, his work is part of my inspiration for wanting to take Alchemy.”

“It’s admirable truly, but a bright witch with your abilities in potions making. Don’t you think your skills would be more beneficial in the medical field? Potion Mistresses in the speciality of healing are always needed.”

“You're a very kind Headmaster but I’m afraid I’ve set my heart on a path and it would take a massive event to change it.” 

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes, like he knew something I didn’t but he just nodded and carried on. It seemed no one liked my choices as of late and that put me in an awful mood. So I went in search of Oliver Wood for some fun. He was depressed since quidditch had been canceled but he welcomed me into his arms and was quick to stick his tongue down my throat. The impromptu make out session made me feel less irritated but still, something definitely felt off with me. 

A few days later and the champions had been selected, and what a surprise the boy who couldn’t avoid attention had been named a Hogwarts Champion alongside my stupid friend Cedric. Four champions instead of three and still I couldn’t bring myself to care, at least not until I was witness to the first task. Watching everyone go up against those dragons had reflected how dangerous these tasks would be, how Cedric could potentially lose his life. 

He was bruised but not seriously injured when I managed to corner him. I then began beating him with my fists. “You absolute moron! You knew! Of course you knew, your father works at the Ministry! You knew how dangerous this tournament was going to be and still you placed your name in the goblet!”

“Naevra your hurting me stop,” he tried to grab hold of my arms before I could hit him again. 

“I bet you enjoy it, you fucking masochistic!”

He laughed, “Naev you're being ridiculous. I'll be fine.”

“I swear Cedric, you are going to drive me crazy.” 

“All the girls say that.” 

I rolled my eyes and headed to the dungeons hoping to find Snape to begin my attempt at having some fun. 


	3. Slipping Through My Fingers

With everyone on the school grounds celebrating the completion of the first task, and I imagined the staff would be enjoying a relaxing respite before they needed to prepare for the second task. So, I expected Professor Snape would be in his office if not his chambers and since I didn’t know where his chambers were, his office was the best choice for me to try. Ten minutes to curfew when I finally made it into his office and was glad to find him at his desk scribbingling on a parchment.

“Ravenclaw Tower is a fifteen walk from here Ms. Lenix, best run if you don’t want detention.” Snape said barely looking up from his parchment. 

“Everyone is out celebrating Professor, I’m sure many people will be receiving detentions tonight.” I walked towards his desk. “I thought I might give into a little bit of celebration as well.”

“Then why are you here?” he looked up into my blue eyes, studying me. I felt my thoughts shift, my most recent fantasy of Snape and I on a desk. 

“To celebrate,” I could tell he knew what I meant by the stern demeanor that fell over his face. Before he could respond, I moved behind his desk and sat on top of it. I was in a pair of form fitting jeans and a ravenclaw sweater, not the sexiest of outfits but I wasn’t trying to seduce him, if I’m being honest. I was trying to come to a mutual understanding. 

A strange feeling in my mind distracted me momentarily, it felt like someone was physically poking around in my head. I tried to ignore it as I kept eye contact with Snape, thinking of how much fun we could have freely and it would be a secret between the two of us. Something changed in Snape then, he placed his quill down in the inkwell and moved aside the stack of papers he’d been going through. 

“And tell me Ms. Lenix, how do you intend on celebrating?” he cocked a single eyebrow at me (something I’d always found secy in men) and my arousal started to build. 

“I was hoping with you balls deep inside me Professor, If I may be so crude in saying so.”

“How very blunt of you Naevra but I can see how you're trembling. Is it fear or lust? Your false bravery isn’t necessary, we both know you play socialite everywhere but in my presence.”

“Both desire and fear, sir. As you said, I’m not truly brave and naturally everyone fears rejection once they lay their cards on the table.” 

“Take off your clothes.”

At first I didn’t think I had heard him correctly. It was on the tip of my tongue to question if I had heard correctly but I didn’t want to risk him changing his mind, so I kicked off my shoes and unbuttoned my pants. I wasn't making a show of it but I wasn’t rushing either, I was studying my professors every move as he sat back one arm rest on the armrest of his chair and the other bent to rest his fingers on his lips. I was glad I was wearing my bra that strapped in the front, made for a better show. Once I was completely nude I stood there not knowing what to do now as his eyes just roamed over my body, I wasn’t the insecure type but the longer he stared the more I started to think my body was unappealing. 

“Turn around and bend over the desk.” 

I did as I was told, my chest pressed against the cold wood of the desk, I let out a shaky breath. I heard him mutter a silencing charm and I almost laughed at the idea of him making me scream. I wasn’t the type.

“Let’s have some fun then,” he whispered in my ear. 

* * *

  
  


I was glad I hadn’t waited to have sex again. Snape was experienced and knew what he was doing. I was only in his office for about half an hour but I was thoroughly exhausted but I was already thinking about when I could see him again. I redressed and muttered a cleansing spell over myself. When I looked back at my professor he looked perfectly put together, with a little but of sweat on his forehead as he was seated back in his chair. 

“Thank you, professor.”

“Should you need anymore fun, kindly be mindful of curfew. Don’t get caught on the way back to the dormitories.” Snape’s voice had returned to the stern voice he used constantly. It was incredible how immensely different his bedroom voice was from his everyday voice. 

“Have a good evening Professor.”

I exited his office and pulled my perfect badge out of my pocket to display it proudly on my lapel. It didn’t make me immune to punishment should I be caught out of bed but it would make coming up with an excuse easier. The halls were quiet as I left the dungeons, it wasn’t until I got to the first floor of the castle that I did actually get caught, thankfully it was by Marcus Flint.

“Marcus, what are you doing out and about this late at night?”

“Just finishing my rounds, I should ask you the same.”

“I lost track of time while in the library. With this stupid tournament going on I have found it really hard to find the library not buzzing so I have been going later in the evening.” 

“Perhaps you can tutor in the stupid course you made me take.” Marcus said absentmindedly. “I don’t want to give you detention, it's Snape’s week and seeing as you’re not Slytherin you wouldn’t last.”

“I’ve lasted this long without being taken down by your head of house. I think i can handle two more years.” I smirked and got closer to him. 

“I won’t give you detention if you agree to come home with me over christmas break.” 

“Marcus, I told you, I don’t do relationships.”

“Just pretend for the holidays?”

“You know I can’t, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun in the meantime.” I placed a kiss just under his jaw like I knew he liked. I was honestly too tired to deal with Marcus and I really didn’t want to makeout with him right now but it was the fastest way out of this.

“Naevra stop, I will escort you back to Ravenclaw Tower and tomorrow you will have detention with Snape.” 

“Is that really necessary?”

“Rules are rules and you broke them.”

“Are you really going to give me detention Marcus?” I asked genuinely confused. I was good at manipulating people, I wasn’t used to losing control of the situation. When his face didn’t change I knew the hold I had on him was slipping. I looked around the hall, pulled Marcus into an empty classroom and dropped to my knees. 

“Naevra wait-” he stopped protesting and when he finished I tried not to gag on the gross taste of him. 

“I’m sorry, I interrupted you. What did you want to say?”

“I um,” he cleared his throat. “Let me walk you back to your common room?”

I looped my arm around his and allowed him to lead me all the way to Ravenclaw Tower. When we got there I kissed his cheek and started up the stairs. 

“Oh wait! You forgot something.” Marcus called out to me. I turned and came back down the stairs confused. He held up a piece of paper I recognized as a detention slip, I grabbed it disbelievingly. My jaw dropped as he walked away. 

The next day when I walked into detention and handed Snape the slip he didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. He just pointed to the calderons where a few other students were already scrubbing. While I was irritated Marcus had given me a detention I couldn’t help looking over to his desk and reliving the night before. I saw a slight smirk on Snape’s face briefly and wondered if he was imagining it too.

“Those calderons aren’t going to clean themselves Ms. Lenix.” He didn’t even look up from what he was doing to scold me but it only made me try and hide my smile as I scrubbed. 


	4. Lady in Lavendar

When December rolled around I was still angry with Marcus who didn’t even end up going home for the fucking holidays. The whole school had become aware of my displeasure with him and had surprisingly picked my side in the dispute especially once Marcus got his Slytherin goons to try and help him sway me back in his court. I reacted by agreeing to be Oliver Wood’s date to the Yule Ball. 

My mother had mailed me a dress that complimented my fair skin and complexion so I hadn’t needed to go looking in Hogsmeade with the rest of the girls. Light lavender halter top that laced in the black to leave a soft looking bow, the shirt flared out in lavender lace until it stopped at my knees. I wore simple white pumps, skin tone tights, natural colored makeup. I wasn’t a big fan or earring so I did my hair into a formal looking curled updo that allowed for stray strands to fall and bounce strategically. I did wear a silver chain necklace with a single diamond at its focus. 

“You look stunning,” Nanette smiled to me as she exited the bathroom.

“Thank you, you do as well!” I smiled genuinely at her and wondered what a friendship with people like her-people I truly enjoyed would be like. “Who's the lucky boy you're going with?”

“Actually I don’t know his name if I’m being honest. His accent was too thick, but he is one of the Beauxbatons students.” She smiled dreamily. 

“My parents met at an event like this, dad was attending Hogwarts and mom Beauxbatons so you never know what might happen.” 

“Maybe, but I just want to have fun tonight. Anyways I heard you’re going with Flint?”

“He wishes,” I laughed. “No, I'm going with Oliver Wood.”

“He’s a bit arrogant, I've been told.” 

“Aren’t most of the males in the school?” we laughed. 

Nanette and I walked from the common room all the way to the entrance where we parted to meet with our dates. 

“You look beautiful.” Oliver smiled and led me into the hall. 

I was entranced with how beautiful the hall looked. Snowy decor, glass baubles, everyone and everything looked absolutely beautiful. The staff had really out done themselves for this tournament. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver whispered to me as the champions began their first dance. 

“I’m fine, why?” I asked at the same time I felt a tear roll down my cheek. “Oh, I’m okay just taking everything in.” I smiled at him. “Dance with me?” 

I pulled him onto the dance floor the minute we were able to and actually had a wonderful time with him spinning me around. As we danced I couldn’t help looking over to my potions professor, Snape stood to the side, arms crossed behind his back as he watched the students like a hawk. A slow song came on and I used the opportunity to lean my head on Oliver’s shoulder and pretend I was here with someone else. 

“Do you want to sneak into one of the carriages?” Oliver whispered in my ear, breaking me from the fantasy. 

“I’m not having sex with you. We came as friends, Oliver. If you want to sleep with someone may I suggest you go find someone else to dance with. You won’t hurt my feelings.”

“It’s fine, I know what happens when someone gets on your bad side. Marcus is having to dance with a fourth year.” Oliver looked over to Marcus who was in fact dancing with a lower class Slytherin. 

“Oliver do you know why I iced out Marcus?” Oliver went quiet. “Because he tried to push me into a relationship after I told him no, because I was tired of using sexual favors to keep my control over him and I’ve decided I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

“Naerva, you shouldn't have to pretend to be someone you're not.” 

“You’re right,” I said letting go of him and taking steps back. “I need to figure out who I am and who I want to be. And I’m going to start by fading from socialites.” 

I kissed Oliver’s cheek and headed towards where Professor Dumbledore was standing with Professor Snape and McGonagall. I wanted to ask Professor Snape to dance but him being who he was, he would refuse. 

“Headmaster, may I have the next dance?” I smiled warmly at him, noting Snape’s raised eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. Dumbledore held out his arm for me and I took it gladly as we began to dance. 

“What is on your mind?”

“You mentioned I could pursue a career in medicinal potion making while still experimenting with alchemy?” Dumbledore nodded as we continued to dance. “Do you think it would be possible for me to use my free period next year to help Madam Pomfrey in the Medical Wing?”

“I don’t see why not, of course you’d need to discuss the matter with her and Professor Flitwick as he is the head of your house.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

“Of course, Ms. Lenix. I’ve known many skilled witches and wizards in my time and so few have your capabilities in potion making, it would be a shame to not use those skills for a nobler cause.” 

**“A champion falls**

**Darkness will rise**

**His lord calls**

**And innocence dies**

**A venomous bite**

**The spy must say goodnight”**

“Are you alright Ms. Lenix?” Dumbledore was looking at me full of concern. Far more than he should be considering I had decided to change to the career choice he recommended. 

“I think so, Headmaster. Are you alright? You look as though I’ve stolen your dessert from your hands.” 

“Quite alright, just wasn’t expecting this conversation.” 

The song ended and Dumbledore released me, he made a beeline for Professor Snape, ruining the plan I had. I met my Professor's gaze and hoped he could somehow read my mind. I knew the carriages in the courtyard would be a popular spot but we couldn’t risk that. But the night was beautiful and I wasn’t ready to end it behind closed doors. I wasn’t being romantic, I just wanted to bask in the cold winter's night a little longer so I went up to the astronomy tower hoping he’d know to come here. 

  
  


**In the Great Hall**

“She’s done it again, Severus?” Dumbledore whispered to the younger man.

“Who has done what?” Severus sounded bored.

“Naerva Lenix, the girl is a seer and she doesn’t even realize it. Her abilities are much like Sybill’s.”

“And what nonsense has she unknowingly spun?”

“The death of one of our champions, and yours.” 

“A betting man could take those odds and come out rich.” Snape sneered.

“Yes but she is unaware of the impending war, she doesn’t know what we do.”

“This changes nothing.”

“Perhaps not,” Dumbledore pondered a moment. “Now go, you wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.” The older man smiled knowingly at the younger but the younger never gave anything away. Sure, Severus was surprised to hear Dumbledore knew but he really shouldn’t be considering Albus was a skilled Legilimens and the girl didn’t even know of the magic that allowed wizards to read people's thoughts. Perhaps he should teach the young lady, it couldn’t do any harm.


	5. Pumpkin Juice

I was leaning against the railing on the astronomy tower, still dressed and in my heels, enjoying the feel of cold air against my already cold skin. I closed my eyes and giggled at how free I felt standing so high in the air, all I could hear was the whispering of the wind and the vague sounds of the music in the Great Hall. As the night winded down, the music began to get softer and softer. 

“What’s so amusing?” 

His voice filled the air as his arms wrapped around me, I leaned into his hold but kept my eyes closed. “I hoped you would know where I was but I couldn’t be sure. Dance with me?”

He spun me around as an answer and began to sway us back and forth in tune with the barely audible music downstairs. “Have you heard of occlumency?”

“I read about it briefly in History of Magic last year, why?”

“I think we should teach you how to guard your mind against legilimens. The Headmaster knows of our late night rendezvous.” 

“Professor I’m so sorry! I-”

“Relax Naevra, if the Headmaster was going to reprimand us he would have done so.” He distracted me by dipping me in the dance and quickly rising me up again. I burst into laughter as we continued to sway back and forth.

“I’m always up for a challenge Professor.” The potential to learn a new form of magic was exciting but a part of me wanted to ask him what he thought of my appearance this evening. Another part of me felt beautiful and didn’t really care what he thought. I saw a smirk form across his lips and mentally scolded myself, it was going to be hard to watch my thoughts around my potions master.

“You may call me Severus,” he whispered in my ear and then spun me again before smashing his lips to mine. The intensity of the kiss grew gradually until I felt his excitement, I moved an arm behind me and began unlacing the corset back but his hand grasped mine.

“Leave it, you look beautiful.” 

His hands slipped under the skirt of the dress and pushed my tights and panties low enough he could access what he wanted. My knees buckled when his cold fingers entered my warmth and found the small bundle of nerves. He slowly backed us to the wall of the tower and propped me up against it, taking me against the wall. 

  
  


Laying in the afterglows of sex, it was the first time he had just held me. He was doing a lot of surprising things tonight, allowing me to use his first name, offering to teach me something outside the Hogwarts curriculum, dancing, and laughing. I had never heard an honest laugh from him until tonight. My dress was beyond wrinkled now but I could just blame it on Oliver and if he denied it Cedric would cover for me. 

I rolled over so my chest rested on him and smiled up at him and I traced circles around the buttons on his shirt. “So when will you begin teaching me Occlumency?”

“Not tonight, sex can be a powerful motivator and as you may have noticed I prefer the stick to the carrot.” he smiled softly at me.

“Am I the farmer or the horse in this? Because I feel like thus far I have been the farmer,” I teased. 

“You think so?” I smirked, both of us knew I was lying but I was finding it enjoyable. The playful banter I had never been very good at seemed to come naturally with him. “Perhaps I should start using the stick?”

“In that case I think we may need a safe word.”

“What word would you recommend?”

“What about pumpkin juice?” I stressed every syllable of the word. I placed my hand over his mouth, “Give it a try.” He mumbled into the palm of my hand and I had no clue what he said. I dropped my head onto his chest laughing but trying to stop. He rolled us over so he was pinning me down now. 

“How about lavender?” He looked so sincere and I couldn’t help the blush that filled my cheeks.

“Lavender it is then.” I smiled as he kissed me again.

* * *

  
  


“You need to try harder Naevra!” Severus growled at me, clearly frustrated I was struggling to clear my mind. 

“Why is this so important to you?” I shouted back, I knew the silencing charm well enough by now, everytime I stepped into his office he would place it around the room. I knew I was safe to shout at him to my heart's content. “This was supposed to be for some extra fun and now it's the only thing that matters!” 

“You need to be able to guard your mind, or do you like having your innermost thoughts revealed to all, enemies and friends alike?”

“Severus what is this really about?”

“Legilimens aren’t widely known, most keep their abilities private so they may use it against you.”

“You're afraid others in the school may have the ability and should they read my thoughts, we’d be discovered and you would be jobless.” Understanding filled me and I tried to focus on clearing my mind.

Another hour in and I was still no closer to being better at blocking my mind then when we had started but I was determined. Severus had never asked me for anything and he was too proud to ask this of me but I needed to do this for him. I had used him for my own selfish desires and endangered his career, the least I could do was help keep our secret. I was struggling to get this but I would eventually. I had checked out a book in the library to help me in my free time but I hadn’t had a chance to read it yet as I was getting behind on classes with all my free time going to Severus and Cedric. 

I had completely given up the power I held as the school socialities and found myself and who I wanted to be. I even became friends with Nanette, true friends. She told me of her new found love, turns out she was capable with the Beauxbatons boy, watching the two of them during the second task had been adorable, like reading a book about a slow burn romance in its beginning stages. I enjoyed the late night conversations I shared with her about her love and ambitions and in turn I told her of my ambitions too. I never discussed my love life, from what Nanette could tell I was too busy with school work and finding out who I was now that I was a forgotten Ravenclaw girl. And in a way it was true, I was forgotten but I knew exactly who I was and who I wanted to be. As far as love went, the closest I had was Severus and as much as I cared for him, I wasn’t convinced I loved the man. I could possibly, one day but for now I enjoyed the relationship the way it was-friends who helped with each other's primal needs. 


	6. Something in the Wind

As the final task approached, I became more and more worried about my friend. Whispering and tales my parents told me of in letters made me believe this last task would be extremely dangerous. I voiced as much to Cedric but he was just as arrogant as the Gryffindors, he thought himself invincible. Cho and Cedric had begun a proper courtship, so despite me no longer taking part in the manipulation game, we grew closer. She shared the same concern for Cedric’s wellbeing as I did but she bit her tongue to enjoy the time while she could. 

“Naevra, how dangerous do you truly believe this last task will be?” Cho asked me one night. She had come to me looking to talk and vent and Nanette was already deep asleep. 

“I honestly don’t …” something seemed different about Cho, not good or bad, just different. “Cho, is everything alright?” when I asked she turned a deep shade of scarlett but she was smiling. 

“Cedric and I-we were intimate,” she confused.

“How was it?” I smiled at her. She fell back onto my bed giggling like the school girl we were. She told me vague details thankfully, I didn’t want to imagine how it had gone but she did confess he was her first and he took extra care. 

“Have you ever been in love?” she finally asked me when we were both close to sleep. I pondered for a moment, considered my relationship with Snape but it wasn’t love I felt for him. I did care for him and enjoyed the relationship we had but love was not what I felt, perhaps I could but I would have to learn how to love first.

“No, I haven’t,” I confessed. 

“I think I might love him.”

Neither of us had a chance to say anything after that because she fell asleep, I continued the relaxed soothing motion of stroking her hair until sleep finally took me. 

  
  
  
  


“Ms. Lenix, if you intended on sleeping perhaps you should have gone to bed at a more reasonable time.” Snape snapped waking me from the sleep I hadn’t realized I’d fallen into. 

“I’m sorry, professor.” I mumbled as I stretched fully waking up. 

“Detention Ms. Lenix.”

Snape seemed genuinely pissed off at me, but I was too exhausted to care. I was behind on my school work because of him, I had been the one to seek him out in the beginning but now he was summoning me to him and more frequently. So my sleep schedule was fucked trying to get all my work done to maintain my grades, keep my new found friendships good, and come whenever he called. This was his fucking fault the least he could let me do was sleep during Alchemy, probably the smallest course in the whole damned school. 

I stayed after class for detention but I was thoroughly pissed off and not about to have sex with the man. As soon as the last student shut the door and he put a silencing charm up I knew that had been the main reason for me getting detention.

“Nope, not happening right now Professor,” he paused, his face unreadable but somehow I knew he was surprised. “I’m exhausted, behind on my Herobogly essay, and I'm ovulating and don’t really feel like becoming a teen mom. I hate kids and don’t intend on ever having any myself.” 

“Ms. Lenix you are under the impression that you need to give a reason for declining sex. That is not the case, no is an acceptable response and no excuse is necessary.” His voice was softer than usual, I think it was then he finally noticed the dark circles under my eyes. “You need to rest.”

“I know but after this I have to spent the rest of the night editing my essay for Herbology, its due tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you spend your detention working on that, since I am partly to blame I won’t make you serve a proper punishment.” 

“Thank you, Professor.”

I returned to my table and began reading over my paper again and marking necessary corrections and noting grammar errors or incorrect facts that needed additional review. I didn’t even feel myself fall back asleep until Snape was waking me up again. 

“Ms. Lenix, dinner is almost finished. You should go.” Snape instructed.

I groaned and started packing up my things until I noticed the red ink and familiar cursive writing on my paper. I looked to Snape who raised an eyebrow, daring me to acknowledge that he had proofread and noted things I needed to fix. I smiled but kept my mouth shut and headed off to dinner. While I ate my dinner I reviewed his remarks and he had done everything I needed to do myself, so all I needed to do after dinner was rewrite the paper and reread. This man was literally saving my ass but I didn’t know why. Did he really feel guilt and this was his way of making it up to me or was it because he knew I understood the material but I would probably fail given the short time frame I had left. 

I quickly finished dinner and went up to my dorm to begin rewriting my paper as quickly as I could. The last thing I needed was for Nanette to see our professor's handwriting on an essay that wasn’t for any of his courses and start asking me questions. She was a real friend and I really didn’t want to lie to her. Two minutes after I finished writing the final draft the door swung open and Nanette rushed in excitedly followed by a smiling Cho.

“What’s going on?”

“I just got invited to my first party!” Nanette cheered. I was suddenly overcome with sorrow, she was a sixth year and had never been to a party. We had been on good enough terms my entire Hogwarts existence, I should have invited her to one or two.

“The Hufflepuffs are throwing a party this Friday for Cedric since he is leading in points going into the last task. He asked us to attend.” Cho informed me. 

“Hannah Abbott herself told us!”

By the look on Cho’s face, the invite didn’t include Nanette but I wasn’t going to tell her that. “Nanette would you mind being my date to the party? I need a serious break from boys and it would be nice to spend the evening with one of my best friends.”

“Of course!”

She seemed genuinely touched by my proposal as she ran into the restroom to prepare for bed. Cho waved me goodnight and mouthed a ‘thank you’ and then I was alone with my thoughts again. The final task of the tournament was next week and a very unsettling feeling began to consume me. Dread and despair, much like a dementor would make you feel, filled my bones. I could only hope I was being paranoid.


End file.
